Regulus
by Karen Pads
Summary: Regulus Arcturus Black. Um sangue-puro que odeia nascidos trouxas? Um garoto que odeia o próprio irmão? Que segue o que as famílias puro-sangue acreditam? A única resposta para essas perguntas é: “Não”. Regulus foi mais do que isso.


**Regulus**

**Dedicado: **à minha musa inspiradora que sempre surge, mesmo quando eu estou doente.

**Disclaimer:** Nada disso me pertence. O Regulus é de propriedade da Tia Jô, mas a Tina é minha! E os versos também! Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos, que não seja fazer o leitor começar a gostar um pouquinho do Regulus

Regulus Arcturus Black. Um sangue-puro que odeia nascidos trouxas? Um garoto que odeia o próprio irmão? Que segue o que as famílias puro-sangue acreditam: "trouxas enfraquecem o sangue bruxo."?

A única resposta para essas perguntas é: "Não". Regulus foi mais do que isso. Eu sei, porque eu fui a única pessoa que teve a vontade e o coração de vê-lo como ele era: com dúvidas e medos.

Meu nome é Tina Spencer, eu sou uma bruxa que nasceu trouxa. Estudei na Corvinal, a casa dos inteligentes. Mas os motivos que me levaram a amar Regulus até hoje não entendo. Deve ser da minha natureza querer entender o que não se pode entender. Como o amor, que não podemos ver, mas, a cada dia das nossas vidas, sentimos.

Está chovendo lá fora e eu consigo ver vultos do meu passado com ele. Sabe, depois de tudo o que aconteceu conosco eu ainda consigo olhar para trás e sorrir, nem que seja por um milésimo de segundo. E é nesse milésimo que eu vejo ele sorrir para mim.

Hoje, meu maior sonho é poder tocá-lo novamente, ficar com ele. Entretanto, sonhos são sonhos e eu não posso esperar que ele volte, mesmo porquê ele está morto.

Sinto uma lágrima quente, igual à tantas outras que eu derramei desde que ele partiu. Se ao menos eu soubesse que ele está vivo... mas não!

Provavelmente, se você está lendo essas linhas nesse instante é porque eu já parti ao encontro do meu doce Regulus. Por isso, sinta-se privilegiado, pois você é uma das poucas pessoas que teve conhecimento dessa história tão... trágica.

Regulus era o perfeito Sonserino: esnobe (pelo menos era o que diziam), rico, sangue-puro... E eu era só uma garota comum que sempre se metia em encrenca, além de ser uma amiga (repito: só amiga) do irmão mais velho dele, Sirius, pessoa que, só mais tarde vim a descobrir, era o ídolo de Regulus.

Qualquer pessoa que conhece a história da Família Black e Sirius deve estar confusa nesse instante, mas é a mais pura verdade.

Mas essa história não é uma história de ódio, é a minha história de amor com Regulus. Apesar de ser um drama.

Tudo começou numa manhã de verão no castelo de Hogwarts, eu andava correndo por um corredor, indo em direção à aula de poções, quando me perdi. Dei voltas e mais voltas pelas masmorras e não me localizei, porque, apesar de ser Corvinal, não tenho o melhor senso de direção do mundo.

Quando estava prestes a perder a cabeça, eu o encontrei. Eu já tinha o visto antes, sendo ele da minha idade. Mas nunca tão de perto e nem tão triste.

A beleza que ele possuía era muito parecida com a de Sirius, mas tinha algo nele, talvez a ausência de amigos, que me fazia ter vontade de ajudá-lo. Os olhos azuis-acinzentados estavam tão inexpressivos, que me deu uma vontade de abraçá-lo, e essa vontade começou a mandar em mim.

Quando dei por mim, estava abraçando ele com um carinho e ternura que nem eu mesma sabia que tinha. E ele, ao invés de me repelir, me abraçou, também. Talvez, por ele nunca ter tido nenhum carinho materno e por nunca ter esperado isso de alguém como eu.

Eu o olhei nos olhos e ele me reconheceu. Era meio óbvio quem era eu, visto que eu era a Corvinal de cabelos louro-prateados, que vivia metida em confusão e... sangue-ruim.

O olhar de desprezo que eu esperava ganhar, junto com uma maldição imperdoável, nunca veio. Ele só me tirou das masmorras e me levou para uma sala de aula vazia.

'-Espero que nunca mais volte a andar perto do Salão Comunal da Sonserina, visto que você é uma... - ele parecia tão hesitante em me chamar de sangue-ruim.- bem, você sabe.

'-Obrigada. Eu tinha me perdido. - eu informei à ele. - Prazer, Tina Spencer.

'-Regulus Black. - ele apertou a minha mão.

Depois desse aperto de mão, eu soube que nada mais seria como antes. Nem eu, nem ele, nem nossos corações. Havíamos criado um laço eterno e sublime, o amor.

**Num segundo, num pequeno gesto, o Destino sela almas de mundos diferentes,**

**de perspectivas diferentes.**

**Almas indulgentes**

**e, de um futuro feliz, crentes ¹**

Apesar de escondida, nossa amizade ia de vento-em-popa. Ríamos das mesmas coisas, gostávamos dos mesmos livros, das mesmas matérias e, até da mesma equipe de Quadribol!

'-Tina, por favor! - ele dizia, quando eu não fazia os relatos sobre o meu mundo, coisa que, surpreendentemente, interessava ele.

Foi num desses dias, enquanto eu falava sobre a música do meu mundo, que ele me beijou pela primeira vez. E, foi também nesse dia, que eu descobri que nada mais importava sem ele.

**Amor, mesmo que você me deixar.**

**Eu para ti sempre vou estar.**

**Não posso parar de te olhar, de te amar e de te esperar!**

**Nosso amor é eterno e imutável como o mar. **

**E lá sempre vai estar.**

**Para sempre vou te amar!²**

A Guerra. Foi quando há cada dia, eu ia dormir com medo por mim e por ele. Eu era um alvo fácil, visto que além de nascida trouxa morava sozinha e ele, por me amar, corria o triplo que qualquer pessoa, exceto Os Potters e Os Longbottons.

Foi numa noite de inverno, como a da primeira vez que me entreguei de corpo e alma para ele, que ele me disse que era para mim nunca esquecer o que vivemos juntos. Mas seguir por outro rumo. Um rumo sem ele.

'-Por favor, Tina. Me escuta: Eu não posso te contar o que eu vou fazer, mas eu quero que você saiba que é pelo bem de todos. - ele disse me abraçando.

Aquele foi o último abraço que eu ganhei dele. E teve uma sensação de perda tão forte em mim que mesmo que eu não soubesse que o amava, saberia naquele instante.

'-Eu preciso provar para o Sirius, que eu não sou um crápula cretino como ele pensa. - ele me disse escondendo o rosto. É claro que eu sabia que ele era um Comensal da Morte, mas também sabia que não era pelo seu querer e que o jeito mais fácil de se vencer uma guerra é descobrindo os pontos fracos de seu inimigo. E a melhor maneira de fazer isso é estando bem próximo.

'-Regulus, você não precisa provar nada para o Sirius. Isso, a guerra, nada disso importa. O que importa é que nos amamos. - eu me lembro de ter dito.

Nada adiantou. E, assim como ele entrou na minha vida, partiu. Me deixando com uma confusão de sentimentos que variavam de alegria, por saber que no fim tudo daria certo e tristeza, por saber que para vencer o Lord das Trevas o amor da minha vida precisava morrer.

Talvez eu o reencontre, seja lá onde ele esteja. Porque o amor que eu compartilhei com ele me dá a certeza de que, um dia, poderemos ficar juntos. Para sempre.

**Fim**

**N/A: ** Chuva é um ótimo condutor de dramas, sabiam? Sério. Está chovendo e eu estou ouvindo "The Reason" do Hoobastank. E eu vi o Regulus nessa música. E daí, uma história triste mas romântica começou a surgir na minha mente...

**¹/²: **São de autoria minha, portanto se quiserem usar peçam permissão!

E aí? O que acharam dela? Ficou bonita?

**An... Reviews? **

**Beijos, **

**Karen Pads!**


End file.
